High-performance computer (“HPC”) systems typically include many processors. However, if all the processors do not have an identical notion of a current time, or if all the processors' notions of the current time do not advance at the same rate, problems can occur. For example, an application program distributed across several processors may receive different indications of the current time, depending on which processor processes a request for the current time.